Valantine
by Curlyquills
Summary: Hello! This is a re-post of an old story I wrote eons ago under my old pen-name of Kiyasha. I have edited it and added some to it. I hope you all like it. I know it is no where near Valentines day, but *shrug*... Please read and review! Disclaimer: No DBZ character's belong to me. I just like to play with them!


Valentine

She stood under the starlight. She was thinking of the past. She could not believe it had been five years since she last saw him. Five years since she had last felt his arms around her, felt his lips caress hers. His constant need to become stronger had forced him to once again abandon her. She had no idea where he had gone. Capsule 3 still stood in the yard, a lone reminder that he had once been there with her. Bulma did not know if he had gone to space or remained on earth. She thought that she would be able to feel him, deep in her soul if he was still on the planet. But she could not. A solitary tear traced its way down her cheek. The cold February wind freezing it before it could fall to the ground.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

The wind played with her short blue hair, mocking her. She could not help but laugh humorously. She could remember one other such winter.

* Flash Back *

The snow blanketing the ground, she could hear him in the gravity chamber throwing ki blasts at the training bots she and her father had built.

She was walking out to the gravity chamber to tell him that dinner was on the table. Bulma banged on the door trying to get his attention.

"What do you want, woman? Can't you see that I am training!" Vegeta bellowed through the closed door of the gravity chamber.

"Actually, I can hear you but I can't see you," She laughed, teasing him.

"Whatever woman, now tell me what you want and then leave," Vegeta returned.

"I came out here to tell you that dinner is ready so you need to come in and eat," Bulma stated.

"Ok, you told me. Now leave me alone so that I can train," he said.

Vegeta then continued to throw ki blasts at the bots that encircled him in the gravity chamber, completely ignoring Bulma shivering out in the cold.

'Oh no, you don't. This is a special holiday and I want to spend it with you baka,' she thought. She had a romantic Valentine's Day dinner for two set up in the house.

Trunks, was on vacation with her parents. They had the house completely to themselves and he wastes his time training. Well, she would put a stop to that.

_And even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Calmly she walked to the emergency gravity shutdown. Taking her hand she slowly pushed the shutdown switch, and promptly ran to hide behind a tree. Silently she counted down, 5…4…3…2…1…she heard a crash followed by a long round of curses, then silence. The gravity chamber hissed open and out stepped a very angry Vegeta.

"What the hell are you playing at woman? You gave me the message and I told you to leave me alone so that I can train. I did not want to be disturbed and now I will have to teach you a lesson," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"You think so Veggie-chan? I think you will have to catch me first." She laughed as she took off at a run.

He smirked. Vegeta stood at the entrance to the gravity chamber with his arms crossed, 'baka onna she makes it too easy. With the snow on the ground a child could find her.' The cold wind blew drying the sweat from his muscular body. The wind also carried the woman's scent, teasing his nostrils.

Vegeta was well aware of what silly holiday was being celebrated today. He had gotten sick of seeing all the red and pick hearts floating everywhere. But he felt somewhere deep inside the recesses of his heart a stirring of emotion.

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for_

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes_

_And showed me how to love unselfishly_

The wind picked up some more and he heard the sound of her laughter floating toward him. He could hear her playful words,

"C'mon, Veggie-chan I want you to find me…" The last word echoed.

"When are you going to stop with those blasted nicknames woman?" he muttered to himself, his voice carried.

"When you learn to call me by my name," came her answer still teasing.

Vegeta's smirk widened, almost to a smile, "Are you ready woman? Be prepared to be punished for interrupting my training." He growled. Slowly he began to follow her footprints left in the snow.

He reached the edge of the woods surrounding Capsule Corp. the snow wasn't as heavy with the dense trees standing so close together. It still would be no challenge for him to find her.

Suddenly he felt something cold and wet hit him in the back of his head and slide down his neck. It was a snowball, one thrown by his blue haired mate. He whirled around expecting to find her behind him, but there was nothing, just the tinkling of her laughter.

Just then another snowball came hurtling toward him, he blocked it with ease but it showered him with a fine mist.

He tried to locate her ki. But somehow she had learned how to keep it suppressed. He growled again in frustration. He heard her laugh in the distance; he turned around to follow the sound.

Just then, a flash of red caught his eye, lying on the pristine snow was a single rose petal, then two feet from that was another, and another, and another. They formed a trail through the snow, slowly meandering their way to the back door of Capsule Corp.

His curiosity quipped as he followed the trail of rose petals, in through the kitchen, around the dining room where a single candle glowed and more rose petals.

They then trailed into the living room. The trail stopped suddenly, for there on the floor was one of Bulma's silk thigh high stockings. He reached down and picked it up, running the smooth material through his fingers.

The trail of roses continued from where the stocking had lain. Vegeta followed the trail, every so often picking up another piece of clothing. The trail wound its way through the house and up the stairs, finally stopping at the door to their bedroom. Vegeta smirked, his blood heating up with anticipation for what he would find behind that closed door.

Slowly he opened the door, his eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the bedroom. In the middle was a silk draped table, rose petals everywhere. Long red candles burned. They were the only illumination in the room. Set on the table was a feast of his favorite foods. His mouth began to water at the tantalizing smells. At that moment, something else caught his attention. Lying on the bed was a red silk nightgown, it lace inserts would reveal just enough to temp the senses.

He had to forcefully tear his eyes from the garment lying on the bed when he heard a splash coming from the adjoining bathroom. He pushed open the door to reveal the steamy interior. Vegeta looked over to where he knew Bulma would be when he heard her say, "It's about time you showed up."

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time..._

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_

Vegeta had a hard time swallowing, his eyes glued to the enticing picture Bulma presented. She slowly raised her leg out of the water trickling water down it. The steam making her hair lay in damp curls on her neck and forehead. There were more roses floating in the water. Sticking to her moist skin and then floating away as if to tease him.

Swiftly, Vegeta walked over to her and knelt down and brought her lips to his in a fiery kiss. His desire for her evident, in the nipping of his teeth on her lips. Slowly, he lifted her out of the water, not bothering to dry her off and walked out of the humid bathroom, never taking his lips from hers. He gently laid her down and proceeded to make the sweetest love to her she could ever remember.

* End Flash back *

The cold wind whistled through the trees, bringing Bulma back to the present. Her tears running in rivulets down her face.

"Why did you leave Vegeta? Why!?" she wailed to the night sky, "Don't you know how much I need you with me, to feel your arms around me. I love you so much you have no idea how much it hurts. Please come back to me. Please," she whimpered the last word. The wind carried it away.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm arms encircle her and a whisper in her ear, "Yes I do know how much it can hurt not to have the one you love by your side. And I vow from this day forward nothing will ever take me away from you again."

Swiftly Bulma turned around in the arms that held her close and gazed into the depthless black eyes of her husband, her lover.

"But…" she began but was cut off with his finger against her lips.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we are together and will never be parted again."

She tried once more to speak when he removed his finger, only to be silenced by a tender kiss. He continued to kiss her and on the air there was the scent of roses.

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine_

_You're all I need, my love, my Valentine_


End file.
